traitorskeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Forty-Third Session - Slaughter of the Starred Guard
Session resumes mid-combat. ROUND FOUR # Max, Bucca, Lluso - Max casts a Net over Squid 3 (restrained) and moves to Q15 ' ## '''Bucca attacks #3 for 19 damage (halved) ' ## '''Lluso uses his last 3rd level slot to cast Magic Missile for 20 damage on Squid 2 # Raul - shortbow attack misses, dashes to new position close to Squid 2 # Alice, Kasakas, Emerson - attacks #2, does 20+ damage from attacks and Smite #2 looks rough but maintains Chant concentration ' ## '''Kasakas makes a bow attack at #2, misses ' ## 'Emerson casts Chromatic Orb at #5, misses ' # 'Markoris, Nalsa, Thian - Markoris moves to M13, bow attack on #5, 9 damage (halved) ' ## 'Nalsa attacks #3, 6 damage (halved) ' ## '''Thian sword attacks #3 for 8 damage (halved) # Bad Guys - 20 Moonbeam damage on #2, now very badly injured ' ## '#4 + #5 step back out of Silence spell area, #5 casts Dispel Magic to dispose of the Silence spell ' ## '''2, 4, 5 now chanting ' ## '''3 attacks Nalsa and misses # Ishaq, Jerry Paladin, George Cleic - Ishaq casts Magic Missile on #3, 16 more damage ## ' George casts Spiritual Weapon (envelopes killed his fiance) 6 damage ' ## Jerry uses Branding Smite on #3, 7 slashing (halved) and 3 (radiant), Squid 3 looks rough ' # '''Alana, Robbie, Dora - Alana moves the Moonbeam to #4, 15 damage, maintains Concentration on chant ' ## 'Robbie moves to P11 and casts Chromatic Orb on #3, misses, hits Jerry by accident, Jerry takes 11 lightning damage ' ## '''Dora attacks #3 and misses # Celia, Bob F, Bob G - Celia re-casts Silence, fuck you squids, chant is completely cut off, according to Britt this saved us from having to face the Nightwalker again ' ## '''Bob F attacks #2 and misses ' ## 'Bob G casts magic missile on #3, 13 damage, #3 is DESTROYED - its death-rift looks brighter and so does the rift from #1 ' ''' 9. Bob G moves to P10 ROUND FIVE # Max, Bucca, Lluso - Max flanks #2, sneak attacks with Short Sword for 14 damage, #2 is destroyed and its rift is Very Bright, Max backs away ' ## '''Bucca Dashes into melee with #5 ' ## '''Lluso moves forward and casts Phantasmal Force (fails), -1 2nd-level slot for Lluso # Raul - attacks #4 with bow, 24 damage (halved) # Alice, Kasakas, Emerson - Alice moves into melee with #4 and attacks, 6 halved damage and 13 radiant from Smite ' ## '''Emerson moves forward and casts Ray of Enfeeblement ' ## '''Kasakas attacks and misses # Markoris, Nalsa, Thian - Markoris unleashes 3 Magic Missile charges from his wand into #5, 32 damage ' ## '''Nalsa Lays Hands on herself to heal ' ## '''Thian moves up and deals 16 damage to #5 # Bad Guys - no more chanting, now is attack mode! ## ' #5 moves down a little and Mind Blasts people , 20 damage to those who don’t save, 10 for those who do, ' ## #4 uses Mind Blast as well, 24 damage to those who don’t save, 12 for those who do ''' ## '''Jerry, Lluso, Thian, Nalsa, and Bob G are all DEAD. Silencing spell is ended as Celia loses concentration. # Ishaq, George Cleic - Ishaq Magic Missiles #4, 21 damage on #4 ' ## '#4 uses a Reaction to plunge Ishaq into a drowning illusion for a moment, 7 psychic damage ''' ## '''George moves next to Celia, Spiritual Weapon attack on #5, 8 radiant damage - both remaining squids look rough now # Alana, Robbie, Dora - Alana cancels Moonbeam and summons a fucking Fire Elemental, right next to #5 ' ## '''Robbie moves in on #4 and attacks for 12 damage (halved) ' ## 'Dora moves to O14, casts Shatter on #5 (17 Thunder damage) ' # 'Celia, Bob F - Celia casts Cure Wounds on herself for 6 healing, takes cover at J14 ' ## '''the Final Bob attacks #4, 18 damage (halved) ROUND SIX # Fire Elemental - engulfs #5, 10 fire damage to #5, which catches on fire, FE misses its attacks # Max, Bucca- Max throws net on #5, action surges to attack but misses ''' ## '''Bucca attacks #4 and inflicts 13 piercing damage (halved), but 3 fire damage and is now aflame herself # Raul - moves in on #4 and attacks with flanking advantage, misses, dashes up steps # Alice, Kasakas, Emerson - Alice does 3 more damage to #4 ''' ## '''Emerson steps onto the sigil of the ritual and has to make an INT save, fails, takes 17 damage and DIES ## Kasakas attacks and misses, somehow hits Alice by accident, 10 damage to her ## Emerson’s body disintegrates in the sigil # Markoris- busts out the Magic Missile wand again, 34 damage on #4 ' # '''Bad Guys - #5 is on fire and takes 1 point of fire damage. Casts Dominate Monster on the Elemental but fails ' ## '#4 uses Mind Blast again, 22 damage for fail 11 for save ' ## '''George and Dora are DEAD # Ishaq - Ishaq casts a lvl 4 magic missile on #4, 21 damage and #4 is DESTROYED ' ## '''The death-rift prompts a DEX save from everyone near a rift as all the rifts suddenly try to pull people in ' ## '''the bodies of Bob G, Jerry, and George are all sucked into rifts # Alana, Robbie- Alana casts Blight and does 37 FUCKING POINTS of necrotic damage to the final Dream Devourer, destroying it ''' ## '''the Rifts pulse again, consuming the Fire Elemental OUT OF INITIATIVE Ishaq casts a final Magic Missile on the sigil to desecrate it, blasting the symbol beyond recognition. People pick up the bodies of the fallen and bring them with them as they start to leave, agreeing to come back later for the priest. Alana uses Tidal Wave to wash the rest of the sigil and candles away.